Return to the Land of Dragons
by Pearl27
Summary: Sora and friends return to see Mulan and the others. Together, they go on a mission and on the way, they learn the importance of heart, duty and love
1. Chapter 1

**Return to the Land of Dragons**

Sora and Co. finally landed in the Land of Dragons. Instead of the bamboo forest they landed in a busy village. Once getting directions, they found Mulan's home. They knocked on the door

"Hello?"

"Hello, I'm Sora; these are my friends Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy. We came to see how Mulan's doing."

"Ah, I heard a good deal about you Sora, Donald and Goofy too. Thanks for helping Mulan."

"You're welcome."

"Mulan's out in the field."

"Yeah, doing her chores." said the grandmother

"Grandmother these are Mulan's friends that she told us about."

She observed Sora "Well, he's not what I imagined but he's pretty cute. So are the other two."

Riku and Kairi giggled at the judgment

"Well, we'll go and see how she's doing. Where are the fields?"

"Just south of here."

"Okay thanks."

They arrived at the fields where they Mulan with the children as they do some martial arts and made a perfect finish.

"I didn't know you taught martial art lessons."

Mulan smiled "What a surprise. It's good to see you."

"These are my friends Riku and Kairi. Guys this is Mulan, China's greatest hero."

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too and thank you Riku for warning the Emperor about the situation at that time."

"No problem."

"How's Captain Shang?"

"Shang got promoted to General."

"That's great."

Suddenly, General Shang appeared on his stallion

"Look, it's General Shang."

The children crowded

"Hello little warriors."

"General Sir." Sora and other gave him a salute

Shang salutes back

"Good to see you again."

"These are my friends Riku and Kairi."

"I see, thank you for warning us Riku."

"No problem."

"The new uniform suits you General." said Mulan

"Oh yes, the uniform, now I have to live up to it."

"Of course you will you're very brave."

"Right, brave…. Mulan, I haven't known you for long but that doesn't matter so much when a man is in….. When a man is in….." Shang having a hard time trying to say his feelings when the kids, Sora and the group are around "…is there any place private so we can talk."

"We can go to my house!" said a little girl making the others laugh

"All right, time to make like a river and flow home."

"We'll see you guys at Mulan's house." Sora and the others left

In the garden of Mulan's home,

"Hey Sora!"

Sora recognized that voice "Mushu!"

Mushu landed on his head "Long time no see! Hey Donald, Goofy! How have you guys been?"

"We're okay. These are my friends Riku and Kairi."

"I see this is the famous Mushu. I'd picture him a little bigger."

"Say what? You told them about me, about us?"

"Yeah, I told them everything Mr. Guardian Dragon."

Mushu chuckled nervously "But I'm a real Guardian Dragon now! After Mulan returned home, the ancestors let me become a Guardian Dragon."

"That's great."

As they returned into the house and Mushu hid in Sora's pocket.

"Father, these are Mulan's friends."

"I see it's nice to meet you and thank you for looking after my daughter."

"You're welcome."

"Okay here they come."

Shang and Mulan entered into the garden

"We believe that General Shang is going to propose to Mulan."

"Really?"

"Let's wait and see."

Then Mulan let out a squeal and hugged Shang. They embraced

"She said yes!"

"All right!"

Mulan's mother cried tears of joy

"When one's heart is overfilled with joy, some may fall from the eyes."

"You can say that again! I win the pot!"

"Actually Mother, you bet that he would propose before sundown, I bet he would propose before noon."

Grandmother groaned

"But you don't gamble."

"Betting against my mother is not a gamble, it's an investment."

Grandmother handed over the pot regretfully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Return to the Land of Dragons**

Mushu cried out loudly "Oh what a happy day! My little baby's getting married!"

"Shh, Mushu. Someone will here."

"I can't help it! You know dragons get emotional." He wiped his tears away with his tail "Oh it was like last month we were saving China."

"It was last month."

"How time flies! You know baby, this must be a magical moment for you."

"It's not every day I get engaged."

"No telling me you're engaged! After all I did get you and pretty boy the hookup."

"Really Mushu? It was only you?"

Mushu chuckled nervously "Of course, you guys were there too. But still, am I guardian or what?"

"Oh you're more than that Mushu, you and everyone here are my special friends."

"Oh that did it!"

"Are you crying again?"

"No, I got something in my eye. Of course I'm crying girl! What you think? Oh I'm just happy for me."

"Why's that?"

"Because with Mulan getting married, all what the ancestors are gonna see is my behind."

"So glad my marriage is helping you out Mushu."

"I know I know but I'm thinking about you. In fact I'm gonna plan your wedding, here's the theme: Rainbow of Memories."

They shook their heads in reply

"Yeah, you guys are right that's too junior prom. I've got it! The theme is 'Think Pink' everything's is gonna be as pink as a baby's behind. I'm off to the hardware store!" He jumped out

The minute Mushu was gone, Shang came in

"Mulan, it seems that your Grandmother has hired someone to help with the wedding."

"Really? Who?"

They went outside

"China."

A giant crowd was outside "CONGRADTULATIONS!"

"Fantastic isn't it? Sorry that it's so crowded. Make way for the happy couple!"

Everyone bowed in respect

"Now this is a battlefield."

"What's our strategy General?"

"Divide and conquer."

They laughed as they made their way to the crowd

"Well, let's help out in any way that we can."


	3. Chapter 3

As they explained their plans of the wedding, Mulan and Shang did not know that they were both on different wavelengths, saying the opposite of what the one was saying. They were not in complete sync as they thought they were which worried Mulan's parents; they decided to give them their gift. Suddenly a messenger came along with urgent news.

"General Shang, Fa Mulan, orders from His Majesty the Emperor."

"Is there trouble?"

"Yes Sir, report to the Imperial Palace."

Shang and Mulan nodded to each other

"We'll leave at once."

They started packing

"It must be important for the Emperor to see us."

"He knows a winning team when he sees one."

"Don't forget us, we'll help in any way that we can."

"Thanks Sora."

Mulan's parents came in; her father was holding a Mudan flower.

"We were just admiring the Mudan tree."

"It's lovely this year."

"The blossoms reach for the sunlight above yet unseen the roots reach for the rain water below." He placed the flower in Mulan's hair gently "Sun and rain; so different yet by working together they create harmony and light."

"I know Baba, the lesson between Yin and Yang."

"Yin and Yang?"

"It's a lesson on how two things that are different but they work together to create harmony like sun and rain."

"And to help you remember that lesson," Mulan's parents presented their necklaces, the symbols of Yin and Yang

"Father, Mother your necklaces."

"Not ours, our great-great grandparents."

"And now they are yours."

Shang was given Yang while Mulan was given Yin.

"Thank you sir."

"They're so beautiful."

"You would be surprised how heavily they can weigh but to share the burden you must work together like the sun and rain. You all can benefit from it as well."

"Right, thank you."

So with everything packed, they set off for the Imperial Palace. Mushu tagged along because he wanted to protect Mulan or is it really his reason for going?


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived at the Imperial Palace where they were escorted to the Emperor's room.

"It's good that you're both here, and you brought help."

They bowed before the Emperor.

"You must be Riku. Thank you for before."

"You're welcome."

"And you are,"

"I'm Kairi."

He nodded "As we speak, Mongolian forces are moving closer to our border with the threat of attack."

"Your Majesty, let me lead my men to battle. Each of my warriors will fight with the strength of ten Mongolians."

"No, I tend to solve this problem without force. We will form an alliance with Ki Gong, a union so strong that Mongolians will not dare to cross; we will be untied through marriage. You will escort three princesses to Ki Gong where they will marry Lord Chin's sons to seal this critical alliance."

"Yes your Majesty."

Mulan and Kairi were in shock; an arranged marriage? It did not seem right at all; marriage without one's consent

"In three days the marriage shall take place. If any delay shall occur, the alliance will crumble and the Mongolians will destroy us. Mark my words General; three days."

"Not a moment too soon Your Majesty."

Mulan and Kairi looked worried

"I know those faces. Mulan, Kairi, what troubles you?"

"Your Majesty, an arranged marriage?"

The Emperor allowed them to come closer to him

"Rest assured, my daughters consider it an honor to uphold this alliance."

Mulan and Kairi had a misunderstanding thinking that the Emperor would force his daughters to marriage. They agreed nonetheless.

"This mission does not require force but finesse. We must become one with the countryside."

"We'll do our best to ensure this mission is successful."

The Emperor nodded in approval "As Emperor I trust all of you. As your father I employ that you choose your three soldiers wisely."

"I know just the men: fearless,"

"Loyal,"

"And disciplined."

"China's honorable and noble soldiers."

"Really? Who are they?"

"You'll see."

They all returned back to the busy village walking through the streets when three men were thrown out of a building. They were Yao, Ling and Chien Po. Once they regained consciousness

"Mulan! Sora, Donald, Goofy! General Shang!"

"Good to see you guys again. These are my friends Riku and Kairi."

"These are China's honorable and noble soldiers?" Riku whispered to Sora

"Don't worry, they get the job done."

"If you three aren't busy disturbing the peace, we like to help us on a mission."

"To save China?"

"Naturally."

"Count me in!'

"Sign me up!"

"When do we start General?"

"Tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

At nightfall everyone assembled, acting alert. The princesses appeared in a gracious manner; the tallest and eldest sister had long raven hair tied to look like rabbit ears, the middle child had long raven hair tied in tightly curled pigtails and the youngest had long raven hair tied in a ponytail to the side. They parted silently with their father and made their way to the carriage.

The middle child's slipper fell out as she entered. Yao picked up the slipper when their eyes met, sharing a silent moment. She slipped her foot in the slipper as he smiled. She said nothing though her eyes said thank you. Yao went back to his position as he sighed happily.

"We are ready to depart your highnesses. You have my word that we will arrive swiftly and safely."

"My sisters and I thank you General Shang."

"Permit me to introduce you to Fa Mulan."

"It is a privilege to meet the hero of China."

"I leave you in her hands." Shang left to tell the others that they are ready to move

"Here are some blankets; it's a little chilly tonight."

"Thank you Fa Mulan."

"So, you're all getting married."

"Yes."

"To Princes in Qui Gong."

"That's right."

"They must be pretty handsome."

"We don't know, we haven't seen them."

Mulan's smile disappeared. She was concerned

"It's all right Fa Mulan. It's an our honor to serve the Emperor."

"And the Middle Kingdom."

"We're really happy, everything is so exciting."

"I see."

"Mulan, get ready to move out."

"Time to get going."

Once Mulan left and closed the door, the Princesses let out heavy sighs. They moved out, the Emperor watched them go wishing them good luck and to take care of his daughters.

"So how do we get to Qui Gong?" asked Sora

"We'll go to the Han Shu Pass at midday."

"Then we'll have just enough time to get to Qui Gong."

Mushu appeared from Mulan's satchel "Yeah, just enough time to stop Mulan from making the biggest mistake of my-I mean her life."


	6. Chapter 6

The sun rose brightly over the mountains reflecting the glow onto the scenery. The flowers glowed giving off a gentle light. Our heroes kept a steady pace as they passed through the countryside. Mulan was still unsure about the arraigned marriage but Shang reminded her that it was her duty is to the emperor and even though the world is not perfect; he's glad that their world is perfect. Mulan smiled at that but Mushu complained to himself that Mulan would be happier the sooner he spilt them up.

Meanwhile Yao was starting to fall in love with Princess Mei but it could not be for she was engaged to be married. Princess Mei was starting to like Yao but her duty was to be fulfilled as reminded by her sister Ting Ting. The group decided to rest.

"Your Highnesses, we're stopping for a break. Maybe you would want to stretch your legs." said Sora

"Are the….guard fellows out there?"

"Yes, don't worry you're perfectly safe."

"I think a leg stretch sounds nice."

Mei took a breath of fresh air as stepped out the carriage. She saw Yao setting the table and went over to him. He saw her feet as he bent down to get a cup that fell and rolled under the table.

"Thank you for helping me with my slipper. May I know your name?"

He hit the table upon getting upsetting the dishes. He managed to save the plates of food.

"Bao?" He offered a plate of buns neatly stacked up

"Oh no you must eat." She helped reset the table "it must be exhausting guarding us day and night."

"Oh no. Well yes, but I'm strong and marching."

"Yes it seems that all that training is second nature."

He smiled proudly at that comment "But you a Princess with royals….Oh I could never."

"But it is our duty and our honor. Although sometimes it can be a burden." She covered her mouth realizing the statement she made "I said too much. You're very easy to talk to Yao."

He took a bow "Permit me to anchor your praise Your Highness. I find your presence engaging and your conversation sparkling."

"Thank you."

Meanwhile Princess Su was picking pears and storing in her dress pocket. She smiled happily as she smelled the sweet refreshing scent. She found one fruit was too high for her to reach. She tried jumping and stretching her arm as best as she could.

Suddenly she found herself catching it. She was surprised at first but smiled when she saw Chien Po giving her a hand. He smiled back.

Princess Ting Ting was not happy at how her sisters were acting with the guards. Ling started making his advancement on her but lousy jokes do not make first impressions.

After a while the princesses made their way back to the carriage. Mei had something on her mind and needed someone to talk. Mulan was packing things up.

"Oh Your Highness, is something wrong?"

"Oh no nothing. I think it was brave of you to take your father's place in the army."

"Oh thank you."

Mei assisted in the packing "Your duty was to stay home but you broke the rules. SO how do you decide between duty and heart?"

"It wasn't easy. But by following my feeling and with help from Sora, Donald and GoofyI came to realize that my duty is to my heart."

Mei took in Mulan's words and came to understand. She smiled with a face of inspiration.

"Oh thank you Fa Mulan, thank you!" She went back to the carriage happily

"You're welcome I guess." Mulan was confused yet somewhat happy


	7. Chapter 7

Mushu was now plotting to make Shang look so terrible, Mulan could not bear to be around him. As they moved out again, Mushu put 'Operation Shang' into action.

He chuckled to himself "Oh this is gonna be good."

He tried to make Shang look uncool at fishing, cooking and making him act silly when Mushu poured down ants down his back. It didn't bother Mulan at all. In fact each mishap brought them a bit closer. Meanwhile Mushu tasted the bitterness of defeat and got hurt in the process.

He returned next to the princesses' carriage with a few bandages and a cane to support his weakened body

"I try and I try. I put my heart and soul into breaking them up and all I got are cuts and bruises."

He slammed his head on the wheel "Oh what's the use? I just can't do it anymore! Oh great ancestors! I throw myself at your mercy!"

That's when he threw his cane which unfortunately hit the block that held the wheel in place to prevent it running off.

"My pedestal's all but a distant remembrance. Great spirits just take me now!" He soon found himself spinning out of control as his bandages taped him to the wheel

The princesses screamed as the carriage sped off. It rammed right through the group minus Mulan and Shang who were enjoying tea only to hang onto the carriage rooftop.

"Hang on ladies! We'll save you."

"Gawrsh! Look out that cliff!"

Mulan and Shang on their horsebacks sprang into action. One by one the princesses will helped onto the horses however Ting Ting got her foot caught on the wood.

They were now fast approaching the cliff. Sora found some rope.

"Shang, use this!"

Shang caught it and with Mulan's help pulled to try to stop the carriage. But it was too late; they went right over the cliff screaming as they dived into the river. The carriage was destroyed in the process. The good thing was that everyone was safe and they still had some food and supplies.

Mushu swam to shore "At least this wasn't my fault. But now, the wagon's busted and everyone's cold and miserable. Everything's ruined…..or is it?" He smiled brightly "Old Shang is steaming like a hot pork bun. I bet he and Mulan are two nasty words away from all out feud." He laughed as he jumped for joy "Things are brightening up after all."

The group set up the campsite as they would stay there for the night until they can confirm a route to Qui Gong.

Shang looked at the map but it tore in too.

"There's a mountain pass between here and Qui Gong. It takes us through bandit country but it's the only way."

"Why not follow the river?"

"Because the river's not on the map."

"It's bound to go pass a town. And where there is a town there's a road."

"There's no town on the map."

"Well then we can just forget the map and wing it."

"We can't wing it. We need a new plan. We only have three days. What if we get lost?"

"Then we'll pull over and ask directions."

From there they engaged in a fight. It was the usual fight between a man and a woman: Why men can't ask for directions and why can't women read maps. Mushu was enjoying this with a chuckle until,

"Excuse me," Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy appeared "Uh are we interrupting something?"

Mulan and Shang started to feel a bit embarrassed thinking they had to see them quarrel

"What is it?"

"We have a scout report."

"Yeah thanks to Riku we found a village and a pass through the forest."

Mulan and Shang was both surprised "A forest path?"

They went to Riku who cleared the bushes with his Keyblade and a clear view of the bright lights of a town in the distance came into being "Right down there. I'm sure we'll find a path to Qui Gong."

"Good work everyone."

"Thank you sir."

They left except for Sora and Kairi

"I think now it's best for both of you to forgive and forget."

"Don't forget, the lesson of Yin and Yang."

Mulan sighed "They're right. Shang I'm sorry, you're in charge of the mission."

"No Mulan I'm sorry. A good leader has to be open to new ideas."

They hugged it out happily. Mushu was not pleased at the sight

"I knew it, I knew it! She just can't wait to get away from him. Under that pretty smile is a mask of pain. Well this was Phase 1 of my Grand Master Plan. Now it's time for Phase 2 where I get up close" He breathed a ball of fire. "And personnel." He smiled cunningly


	8. Chapter 8

Kairi had prepared some tea for the princesses as they sat by the fire trying to warm up. Suddenly Ling came up

"Um Your Highness I found your fan. It just needed some drying out."

"Oh thank you Ling."

"Normally I would say I'm your biggest fan but…..I'll just go away again." He accidentally hit the pot "Oh sorry, sorry."

The girls giggled at his mistake

"I'll replace it." He left grumbling to himself how he is such a Ding-a-Ling

Princess Ting Ting looked at him with a smile

"He likes you." said Mei

"It would seem so."

"And…..You like him."

Ting Ting was surprised but tried to be proper "Well I appreciate that he is a good soldier."

Mei was disappointed at her sister reply as she frowned "How could you do that? How can you look at someone who you have a special connection and just-"

"I know where my duty lies Mei. Do you?" She turned around continuing to fan herself

Mei left in anger back to the tent. She slowly calmed down to think. Then she realized that she could not do this mission. And so with fresh wet ink, a firm brush and piece of paper she wrote a letter

"And so my dear Father I cannot complete this mission. I've come to realize that my duty is to my heart."

"Your Highness?" Kairi appeared followed by Ting Ting and Su

"What are you doing?"

Su read the letter and gasped "She's running away!"

"Mei what are you thinking?"

"I can't complete this mission I know that now."

"Is it because Yao has given you his heart?"

"No Princess Ting Ting. This is about Princess Mei's heart."

"Yes it is."

"Mei we've discussed this. A princess must make every sacrifice for her country. It is our duty."

Mei started to cry as her sisters held her close.

Ting Ting: The life of a prince from her birth is well defined She must humbly serve her country, play the part she's been assigned

Kairi: She guards the hopes of her people, weak and mighty, rich and poor

Ting Ting: Who could ask for more?

Su: Who could ever ask for more?

Ting Ting and Su: Who could ever ask for?

Mei broke away from the hug

Mei: I want to be like other girls! Climb up a ree like other girls can

She grabbed Su and Kairi's hands as they jumped in a circle

Mei, Su and Kairi: Just to be free like other girls. Get to be.

Mei: To slouch when I sit.

Su: To eat a whole cake

Kairi: Feel the sun on your feet

Su: Get dirty

Mei: Act silly

They twirled around a surprised Ting Ting

Kairi: You can be anything you want to be

Mei: Dance around

Su: In my underwear!

Su raised her dress only for Ting Ting to pull it down. They stared to run

Mei and Su: To run really fast

Mei: Get rid of this fan!

Su: To eat a whole cake!

Mei: Get crazy!

Su: With frosting

Kairi: No escorts, no manners

Mei, Su, Kairi: No nursemaids, no worries, no hands folded perfect like holding a lily

Ting Ting:…..No pinchy shoes?

They were happy that Ting Ting felt that desire as well. They imagined being in a colorful field with a pond

All: I want to be like other girls! Scrape up my knee like other girls can. Just to free like other girls! Get to be!

On the outside Sora and Chien Po were bringing firewood when they heard Kairi and the Princesses

Mei: To speak for myself

Su: To sing way off-key!

Princesses: Marry someone I met who loves me for me.

Kairi: No escorts, no manners, no nursemaids

All: No worries, no hand folded perfect like holding a lily. No pinchy shoes!

They imagined themselves out in nature experiencing the joy of freedom

All: I want to be like other girls! Climb up a tree like other girls can! Just to be free other girls!

They joined hand and formed a circle spinning around

All: Get to be!

They fell to the ground laughing. Sora and Chien Po got an idea. Nodding to themselves they tiptoed away

When no one was around, Mushu crept into Shang's tent with a paper cone to amplify his voice like a megaphone. He put close to Shang's ear so he could every word

"She defy you, she insulted you. Man, she laughed at your map! And she's laughing at your face! Imagine what she's saying behind her back!" He started to leave "She's a loose cannon, she's out of control! Who's in charge here? You?" He left moaning Mulan's name

Shang woke up and sat up looking confused. He thought he was just having a bad dream. He went up to sleep. Mushu howver was not done with his tricks. He made straw and wooden replicas of Mulan, Kairi and the Princesses. His plan: Fool Shang into thinking that Mulan was mocking him as she gossiped to Kairi and the Princesses.

He placed them in the perfect position where the moonlight reflected the shadows.

"General Shang? More like General Hard Head! It's like everything has to have a strategy. The man won't brush his teeth unless he has a backup plan."

Shang was waking thinking 'is that really Mulan?'

"I blame myself. I fell for those broad shoulders. I didn't realize there was a fool on top of them." Mushu accidentally hit the head off but managed to put on back 'And I can't forget that garlic breath! It can really peel my paint!"

Shang gasped as he covered his mouth. He was fully convinced and stormed out of his tent to find Mulan. Mushu watched from the trees chuckling to himself.

Mulan was standing guard with Riku

"Mulan!"

"Yes Shang? Are you out on night maneuvers?"

"General Hard Head? Brushing my teeth?"

Mulan and Riku looked at each other confused

"Is something wrong General?"

"I heard you Mulan, every word." He covered his mouth

"Every word? Of what?" asked a confused Mulan?

"Don't play coy! I saw you outside my tent!"

"Mulan hasn't left her post. She was with me the whole time."

"Oh really? And I supposed she wasn't gossiping to Kairi and the Princesses!"

"Shang did that dip in the river get you waterlogged? And why are you talking with your hand over your hand?"

"Because I don't want to peel your paint!" He left

Mulan was surprised as well as Riku. Goofy showed up

"Changing of the guard Sir."

Shang paused "And next time, don't leave your post!" He stormed off

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed tonight."

Mulan stormed off to her tent. Donald watched as she left

"Did something happen?"

"All I can say is one huge misunderstanding." said Riku

Mulan threw her sword in anger "How could he not believe me?"

Mushu showed up sitting next to a bowl of almonds "I don't know girl but I do know this: Without trust there can be no relationship. And that man doesn't trust you!"

Donald and Riku arrived next to the tent

"Mulan are you okay?"

"….I don't know. Maybe Shang was just confused."

"He sounded confused."

Mushu ate some almonds "Oh please! First you fussed about the arraigned marriage, then you fought about which way to Qui Gong and now you're fighting over nothing. Everything seems pretty clear now."

"Mushu does have a point."

"What should I do?"

"I know. It's simple: drop that boy like a hot pot sticker. Kick him to the curb! Burn his leather and dance around the fire yelling 'Happy days are here again!'"

"Yeah, there's no point being with someone who doesn't trust you." said Donald with Riku nodding in agreement

"You're right. If this is the real Li Shang, I don't like what I'm seeing."


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile Sora, Yao, Ling and Chien Po were marching as they stood guard. Soon Kairi and the Princesses came out for their tea. They sat down as Kairi poured the tea. That's when the boys put their plan into action.

"Excuse me"

"Yes, what is it Sora?" asked Kairi

"There's just something that we have to do right Yao?"

"Yeah. You see Chien Po here has a dream?"

"A dream?" asked Su

"A dream?" asked Chien Po himself

"Yes a dream."

"But I don't-"he was cut as Yao elbowed him in the stomach to make him remember "Oh yes, that dream."

"A dream about seeing a small village in the middle of nowhere by the moonlight."

"How can we help?"

"Well, if you would consent with us to go to the village, we can still guard you and have fun. Plus Chien Po will have his dream come true."

"My one chance to be just like other guys."

"That sounds interesting. Is it okay with you, Your Highnesses?"

Mei and Su begged for Ting Ting to go. She had no choice but to agree. They went off quietly

"You're up to something aren't you?" Kairi asked Sora with smile

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

They held hands as the group made their way to the village. Goofy was keeping watch the entire until he felt that things were too quiet. He realized something was wrong. He looked and looked until he came to the conclusion

"Uh-oh."

He went to get Mulan, Donald and Riku

"Um guys we have a problem."

"What's wrong Goofy?"

"Well uh, the thing is…..The princesses are gone."

"What? It can't be Kairi is with them."

"She's gone too."

"What about Sora and the others? They were standing guard too."

"They're gone too."

"I have an idea where they're going."

"Then let's go. We have to find them."

"But what about Shang?"

"We better handle this. Shang has a short fuse at the moment. We'll back soon; make sure nothing wakes him up."

"You can count on me Mulan." He smiled with full intention of waking Shang up

How did he did do it? All it took was banging pots and pans and there you have a General Shang woken up. He looked around and didn't see anyone. He went to check on the princesses but they have disappeared. However he saw the letter that Princess Mei wrote. He went to Mulan's tent but of course she was gone too. He frowned angrily and followed the tracks that led to the village. Mushu followed chuckling happily

"It's show time."

Sora and Kairi's group arrived at the village where an active festival was taking. The performers put on the show as music filled the air. Everyone was having a good time.

Princess Su and Chien Po had a lot in common when it came to food. Princess Mei and Yao became closer as Yao displayed his strength in defeating the strongest man in the village and buying Mei a stuffed panda bear. After accidentally getting surprised by lit firecrackers Ling finally made Princess Ting Ting laugh. She had a snorting laugh and showed off her sense of humor making Ling laugh. Sora and Kairi were enjoying the sights eating a few snacks.

"Sora this was a great idea. Everyone's having so much fun."

"Yeah me too."

Kairi nodded in reply as they walked hand in hand. Soon they were all by the bridge watching the beautiful full moon.

"It's so beautiful."

"Yeah."

"It's the same moon we see from the palace."

"No this one is entirely different."

"You're right."

"No matter where we go Sora," Kairi whispered into his ear "We'll always see the moon."

"Right all the worlds share that same beautiful sky."

Kairi leaned closer to Sora much to his surprise. He smiled and put his arm around her as they enjoyed the moment.

"I know I never anything like this." a voice spoke out

Everyone turned and saw Mulan, Riku, Donald and Goofy looking stern.

"Sora…!" Donald and Riku spoke in unison

"Okay….how I can put this…?"

"It's love!" said Princess Mei "It's thanks to Sora and Kairi. You see Yao and myself, Chien Po and Su, Ting Ting and Ling."

They all agreed. Soon everyone was cheering and hugging happily

"I'm so happy for all of you." said Mulan

"So here you all are!" an angry voice spoke out. It was none other than General Shang

"General Shang!" The guys were forced to present themselves to him

"Don't worry I'll handle this." Mulan assured the Princesses

"I'm sorry to ruin your party."

Mushu was watching the sight with glee "Ooh, this is gonna be good."

"Shang, before you jump into conclusions, let me explain the situation."

"Fine let's start with this." Shang pulled out the letter

"That's mine." said Princess Mei

"All yours or did you have help?" Shang read the contents knowing that the line 'my duty is to my heart' is what Mulan would say "Now who does that sound like?"

"Mei never meant to send that letter."

"Your Highnesses you made a vow to get married in Qui Gong. If your Father saw you now breaking that vow what would he say?"

The princesses said nothing as they looked sad

"All of you are to escort Their Highnesses back to their tents and guard them." He directed himself to Yao, Chien Po and Ling "You three likewise are to guard them, you are not to go into their tents or to speak to them! Not a word! Am I understood?"

"Yes sir!"

Everyone sadly went back to the campsite leaving Shang and Mulan to themselves where they argued about the importance of duty, obligation and tradition.

"Shang, you're brave and loyal but you don't trust your heart. I learned to trust mine from Sora and the others because they trust their hearts to do their duties. Sometimes I wonder if you even have a heart."

"…..This assignment has made it clear; We are very different people."

"…Maybe too different."

"Fine but we still have a mission to complete."

"Fine."

Shang went on ahead as Mulan bent her head in sadness. Their relationship was broken up because of their differences….But is the fact that they are different people is what really broke them up?


	10. Chapter 10

The group now crossed through the route that Shang chose earlier. It was through bandit country so they had to keep a watchful eye. There was still a cloud sadness and silence over the group. Mushu did take into account how Mulan was sad but figured once she saw the bright side of things she'll be happy.

"Mulan I'm sorry." said Sora

"We're sorry as well." said Princess Ting Ting

"You inspired us to follow our hearts but we repaid you by ruining your relationship." said Princess Mei

"No you just open my eyes to see how broken it was. Sora, you were following the duty that was to your heart which what you've always done. I'm indebted to you for that. I'm in debt to you too Mei."

Mei and Sora held Mulan's hands in assurance as they all smiled before continuing on.

"Keep a sharp eye out this is bandit country." said Shang

Suddenly an idea came to Goofy which he told Donald and Kairi. They agreed to it.

"You know it's a shame that you fellas can't talk to the princesses."

"Yes it can't be helped since orders are orders."

They were confused but started to get the idea

"Yes, I do wish that we could talk to the princesses but orders are orders."

"But suppose you got to talk to them what would you say to them?"

"Well, I tell Ting Ting that she is the prettiest, funniest most extraordinary girl I've ever met."

Ting Ting smiled

"I would tell Princess Su that she is like fresh ginger on the rice bowl of my life."

Su giggled with a smile

"And I would tell Princess Mei that she's the one right babe."

Mei smiled while giggling a bit.

Kairi, Donald and Goofy nodded to one another. Riku walked next to Shang noticing him looking the half of necklace that Mulan's father gave him.

"You know," Riku started "In the past I thought Sora and I were different people. That caused a lot of problems and I felt like I could never face him again. But in the end the strength of our friendship prevailed through all those obstacles. I guess that applies for all relationships. You and Mulan aren't that different as you think you are."

Shang took Riku's words into consideration

"You're right."

Sora and Mulan walk close behind the group. Mulan was looking at the half of the necklace when Mushu came up with some food

"Say guys anyone want a little pickup?"

"My father said differences can make you stronger. He didn't realize Shang and I were too different."

"I'm sure things will work out. I just know it."

"Yeah Sora's right. After all you still got us the old team." He tried to smile as guilt was putting a heavy weigh on his mind

Mulan smiled "Thank you, Sora, Mushu. You're both my good friends."

'Oh you know I do the best I can."

"You're always doing that Mushu. You always look out for both of us."

"It's true they are some things we couldn't do without you."

Mushu was now starting to lose it as the kind words and the guilt of his wrongdoings took his toll on him. Then finally he cracked

"Oh I can't take it anymore! The only problem that is between you and Shang is me!"

"What are you talking about Mushu? It's not you made the carriage fall into the river."

"That was an accident. Honest. Of course there were other attempts on purpose."

"And….it wasn't you who was talking outside Shang's tent?"

"Well you know how I gab."

"And it was you woke Shang up after I left?"

"I'll tell you it wasn't easy. That guy can sleep."

"Mushu, what did you do?"asked Sora

"Well I was banging pots and pans-"

"No Mushu what did you do?" asked Mulan and Sora in unison.

"I confess! You were getting married and then Shang's guardians were going to watch over you. Everything was going to change! I was going lose you and my pedestal!"

"You mean you got between Mulan and Shang just so you can still be a guardian?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"What you did was unforgivable!"

"I may have forgiven for lying last time. But you can forget about this time!"

"Please guys you got to understand! Mulan, you and Shang are different."

Mulan realized something "Not as different as I thought. All those problems, they weren't us. They were you!"

Mushu cringed at that line

"Then Mulan you have to talk to Shang."

"You're right Sora. I will. I'm going to tell him how much I love him."

They started running

"Please guys I'm really sorry! I can help make things right."

"Be quiet you helped enough." Sora stuffed Mushu inside his pocket

As they approached the group, they were ambushed by bandits. Plus some Heartless appeared.

"Close rank! Save the princesses!"

"Shang I've got your back."

Shang nodded in reply

"We've got your back Sora." said Riku

"Right let's do it!"

They fought off the Heartless and the bandits with ease. Suddenly there were screams.

"The princesses!"

The bandits were trying to steal Princess Mei's gold bracelets but they would not come off. They decided to take her along. Everyone tried and stopped the bandits. However two made off with Princess Mei. Mulan, Shang, Sora and Riku gave chase as they crossed through a rickety old bridge. Shang tackled down the guard allowing Mei to escape and reunite with Yao and the others.

The bandits managed to escape and to make matters worse they cut the ropes of the bridge. The bridge toppled over. Everyone watched in horror.

Riku managed to hold onto the rope as the four hanged on for their lives. A part of the rope gave way causing to fly across and stop briefly. The rope was soon giving way.

"Everyone hang on tight!"

"Don't worry Shang, hang on."

"It won't hold us all."

"It will, it will Shang." said Mulan as tears started to fall

"Mulan…I'm sorry." Shang released her hand

"General Shang!"

"SHANG! SHANG!"

Shang plummeted until he was clear out of their sight.

As night and a rainstorm fell everyone mourned for the loss if their General, their leader. Riku blamed himself for a while for not being able to do something. Sora and the others assured him that it was not his fault. Mushu fell sad and watched Mulan as she stood outside in the rain. The one who was hurting the most was Mulan as she drove the sword into the ground and cried her eyes out.

She stood there all night up until morning. Everyone approached her slowly

"Fa Mulan, we're ready to go through with the wedding."

"No, your orders are to take care of each other."

Everyone was surprised at this. Sora however knew exactly what Mulan was thinking

"Guys look out for everyone here. I'm going with Mulan."

"…I understand." said Riku

"But…"

"I'll be fine. I know what Mulan is planning to do."

He went over to Mulan. They nodded at each other

"Losing Shang will not be meaningless. No matter what this mission must be completed."


	11. Chapter 11

Sora and Mulan arrived in Qui Gong and stood before the Emperor Lord

"What do you mean they are gone?"

"You see the carriage fell into the river and it was destroyed."

"I see. A grave loss."

The Emperor looked to his advisors who shook their heads in reply stating that cannot change the agreement.

"But that does not alter the agreement I made with the Emperor. Unless there is a marriage I will not form an alliance with the Middle Kingdom. A marriage was promised!"

"And a marriage there will be!" Mulan announced

A collective gasp fills the room

"I would be honored to marry a prince of Qui Gong."

"My Lord, Fa Mulan is the Hero of China. That is a perfect jewel in your crown, even more than three mere princesses."

The other advisors nodded in agreement. The Emperor loved the idea

"This is not the agreement that was made. However it appears that the Golden Dragon of Unity is smiling upon you. Therefore I accept your offer. You will make a fine bride for my eldest son Prince Jiki."

For being the Emperor's eldest son, he was very immature. Sora and Mulan were not happy about that.

Meanwhile Riku and the group looked at the royal palace of Qui Gong in the distance

"Mulan said that she and Sora were going to finish the mission no matter what."

"But how can she without us?"

"By taking your place." a familiar voice spoke out

Everyone turned around to see General Shang alive! Everyone cheered and hugged Shang. His clothes were ripped but he had no injurires

"Mulan was right; no one should marry someone that they do not love. I'm going to Qui Gong."

"I'm coming too. Sora went with Mulan so I have to see if he's okay." said Kairi

"The rest of you stay here." They went off

No one said as they watched them go off

"Would you say that was an order?" asked Ling

"Well I think it was a friendly suggestion." said Goofy

Everyone agreed

"Okay let's go!" shouted Riku and they proceeded to the palace.

The marriage ceremony was about to commence as soon as Mulan was ready. Sora wore some traditional formal Chinese wear for the ceremony to escort Mulan. She was ready as Sora and Mushu watched her.

"I'm ready."

"Oh Mulan I'd give up a thousand pedestals if I could stop this."

"I doubt even the Golden Dragon of Unity could stop this Mushu."

Sora said nothing but felt sad wishing that Shang was here to stop this. Soon the curtains were loose and they presented themselves to the audience.

Sora watched as Mulan joined Prince Jiki at the altar. They both held goblets of pure water. A tear escaped from Mulan's eye and fell into the water. The Emperor tied a sash around the goblets.

"Tonight we unite not only two lives but two Kingdoms."

Suddenly a shuriken cut through the sash. It was General Shang with Kairi by his side. Mulan was overjoyed to see Shang while the Emperor was furious

"Are you okay Sora?"

"Yeah, I told you I'd be fine."

"Even so I had to see you."

He smiled. Mulan and Shang hugged each other

"You're alive."

"I couldn't let you get married without me."

"General Shang you will leave at once! How dare you interrupt this ceremony!"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"And you're going to make him leave; you'll have to go through us first." Sora and Kairi stood in front Shang

"My Lord I love Mulan and I don't care what the rules. If she'll have me I intend to marry her right here, right now."

"Insolent dog! Seize them!"

Suddenly fire blew from the statute overlooking everything.

"Yo what's with all this drama?"

Everyone gasped

"The Great Golden Dragon of Unity; he lives!"

"Mushu?" Mulan, Sora and Kairi recognized his voice

Soon everyone bowed; Riku and the group arrived also bowing.

"Oh you better believe I live! Now you dump your dumpling-eating behind over here and tell me why there aren't any marriage vows?"

"But your Greatness, General Li Shang is not a prince of Qui Gong."

"Silence!" He blew another stream of fire scaring Lord Chin out of his wits "I'm the Golden Dragon of Unity and I decide who to unify. My all seeing eye has pierced through the very heart of China. And I have never seen anymore two people in love than Mulan and Shang. Give it up for them please."

Everyone appauled

"Now I command you to proceed at once!"

"Yes Your Greatness."

"And so by the power invested by me I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. And I hereby decree that the Princesses of the Middle Kingdom wherever they may be are realeased from the vows and are free to marry who they love."

That made the group extra happy. Goofy hugged Donald and Riku as they laughed. The princesses and the guards kissed. Mulan and Shang kissed. Sora and Kairi hugged. Kairi then caught Sora's lips and kissed Sora which surprised him but he relaxed and enjoyed the moment. From the statute Mushu smiled knowing that he did good.

So everyone returned to the Middle Kingdom where they enjoyed the wedding of Mulan and Shang. Then Shang put up a monument in the Fa temple which combined the family temples. This allowed Mushu to keep his job much to his delight. Mushu was properly introduced to Shang for Mulan told Shang everything what he done for her and the others.

Soon the monument revealed the Keyhole where Sora, Kairi and Riku sealed it. With that they said goodbye wishing Mulan, Shang and Mushu the best as their journey continues.

The End

Thanks for reading and special thanks to those who made this story one of their favorites.


End file.
